


Umbrellas

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Based on art which is included, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Drabble Challenge, Everything is sweet and fluffy and perfect, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Castiel grins nervously, and says, "Dean Winchester, you gave me shelter under an umbrella four years ago. I'd like to give you an umbrella today. Will you accept this ring and make me the luckiest man to ever get soaked the night I met you?"</i><br/>...<br/><i>Dean peers into the box and lets out a choked laugh. And then he looks back into Castiel's eyes and nods, "Yes, Cas, I'll marry you." He can't help but add, "Can't believe you got me a bloody umbrella ring."</i></p><p>When Castiel Novak stood out in the rain that night, he never expected to find the one man who would make him the happiest person ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS, THE FIRST ENTRY FOR THIS CHALLENGE AYYYYY
> 
> Proof-read by the lovely [Carryonmycryingheart](http://carryonmycryingheart.tumblr.com). THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS LOVE AND I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T LET YOU SLEEP AAAA I MUST REALLY KEEP BETTER TRACK OF TIME ZONES.
> 
> Art is by the smol beemoosepie who's the admin of this. :D Thank you for making it, hun, and thank you for running this! :) SHOW THEM APPRECIATION GUYS
> 
> (edit: also making me admin?? like hellooooo what did i do to deserve such kindness?) also i demand that all of you contribute to this challenge because this tiny thing makes such pretty stuff and if y'all write then i'll be able to coerce them into making more art tyvm

Castiel is standing outside his office, waiting for a taxi as he sighs. It's raining pretty heavily, and it's getting hard to look in front of him without getting water in his eyes.

It's been fifteen minutes since he has walked out of the building, and a taxi is yet to appear.

He generally keeps these things in mind, carries an umbrella with him everyday as a precaution, even if his coworkers look at him weirdly for doing it. The reason is simple, he doesn't want to get soaked when he can very well prevent it.

But of all the days, it's today that he forgot his umbrella at home. Had he had it right now, he could have started walking towards his home.

He groans as a car passes by, its wheels splashing muddy water at him. He can feel water going through his socks and clinging to his skin and winces at the sticky feeling.

He hopes a taxi comes soon. Why is none coming this way when generally there's enough?

It's as if someone is deliberately messing up Castiel's day.

"Hey, you fine?" someone asks, and Castiel realizes that he's been gritting his teeth and glaring at the fading tail-lights of the car that splashed water on him.

He blushes, and turns to the voice, preparing to wave away the question and apologize for his behavior when he stops.

There's a gorgeous man smiling at him, holding an umbrella over his head.

At Castiel's stunned expression, his eyes crinkle further, and he lets out an amused but fond chuckle. "You seemed pretty murderous, man."

Castiel doesn't know where his confidence comes from, but in that moment, the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them, "Well, I was pretty intent on murdering the rain before you came and murdered my heart."

The man looks at him for a moment, saying nothing, before his shoulders stark shaking. Castiel is scared for a moment, thinking he went too far, but then the man bursts out laughing, and Castiel lets out a sigh of relief.

The stranger apparently finds Castiel's one-liner so funny that he puts his hand down on his shoulder, and dumps his head there too.

Castiel is left standing outside his office, feeling rain beat down on him, and a six feet plus tall man using him as a support while he laughs his ass off.

Unexpectedly, a smile comes up on his face, and then Castiel just can't stop joining in on the laughter.

And then it happens.

Castiel bends his head down that very moment, and the other man gets away from his shoulder and looks up. Their lips touch.

Oh holy hell.

Castiel freezes, waiting for the beautiful stranger to pull away, maybe shove him back, because people this attractive and amazing can't really be perfect, right? But nothing happens.

The stranger gets right into it. It's gentle, but it's a kiss nonetheless. When they pull apart, the other man looks at him with his pretty, pretty green eyes, lashes casting little shadows on his cheekbones.

And out there on the sidewalk, rain falling everywhere around them and on them, Castiel thinks that he might be in love.

The man smiles at him, eyes sparkling with soft emotion, and what he whispers comes out as puffs of breath between their mouths, "I'm Dean."

Castiel swallows, and replies back like a devoted man in front of a deity, "Castiel."

They walk back that night to Castiel's house, close to each other, sharing body heat under the umbrella. As Dean stands outside Castiel's house, they look at each other before their lips meet again. It's a shy kiss, a promise of more, and Dean leaves with a smile. Castiel stands on the porch long after Dean has gone, smiling up at the sky and at the rain that has now lessened to a light drizzle.

He is suddenly hit by the thought that they didn't even exchange numbers, there's no way to ever contact Dean again, and he is so upset that he forgets how to breathe for a second. Then he sees the umbrella lying innocently against the front wall.  _Dean's umbrella_. He picks it up gingerly, half sad that Dean will probably get wet, but then a piece of paper falls to the floor. Castiel stoops down and snatches it up before the ink smudges due to the damp floor, and sees a phone number written on it, with Dean's name.

He can't stop a pleased smile from blooming up on his face.

**-x-**

Four years have passed since Castiel and Dean first met.

Tonight is a special night. Well, it could end up being disastrous too, but Castiel hopes that it won't.

His hand keeps sliding to his pocket protectively, almost as if seeking out confirmation that it's still there. It's a nervous habit that he's picked up ever since he got it got from the designer. Even when he's in their shared house, Castiel keeps on seeking out the ring, trying both to hide it from Dean and convince himself that it's not a figment of his imagination.

Tonight is very much real.

"Cas,  _Cas?_ " Dean says, a bit impatient, and Castiel smiles at him sheepishly. He leans over the table and grasps his boyfriend's hand, stroking the palm with his thumb, and the waitress who comes to take their order smiles at them both.

"It's so lovely to see you both, so in love with each other."

Dean flushes, coughing awkwardly and pretending to look elsewhere, and he doesn't catch the wink that the waitress gives to Castiel. Castiel sees it though, and nods imperceptibly at her. 

She moves away after taking their order, and Castiel notices her alerting the guy that has just come out of the back of the restaurant. He's carrying a guitar, and Castiel realizes that they're all just waiting for his signal.

He slides back his chair noisily and gets up, letting them know that, yes, it's time. Dean looks up confusedly 

Looking at Dean's green eyes, Castiel suddenly feels nervous. He knows Dean loves him, but does he really love him that much? What if Dean doesn't want to? Should he really be doing this right now? Is this all just a waste? He shouldn't do this? Castiel feels lightheaded, and he can feel sweat dripping down his neck.

And then he stops himself. Because he has to do this. He wants to. No, no,  _he needs to_. For Dean. For  _himself_.

But he can afford to change his plans a little. He walks to the guy with the guitar-- Ashley?-- and speaks lowly, "I would be eternally grateful if you could sing it. I just realized that I don't know the words properly."

It's a flimsy excuse, and the other man knows it (because Castiel could sing it even in his sleep), but he nods, and smiles sympathetically. He motions to his band-- and when did they get here?-- and they begin the song.

All throughout it, Castiel's eyes don't stray from Dean's. Dean doesn't realize it, too busy watching the performance.

He doesn't know why Ashley ( _Ash_ , as the man had insisted) stops just before the last line, but Castiel has enough awareness to fill in. He changes it though.

" _I **know**  I wanna marry you._"

And he doesn't wait to see Dean's reaction. He swiftly slides to the floor and props himself up on one knee. Pulling out the box, he flips it open and shoves it out in front of him.

Dean's gaping at him, clearly getting what is happening but too stunned to react.

Castiel grins nervously, and says, "Dean Winchester, you gave me shelter under an umbrella four years ago. I'd like to give you an umbrella today. Will you accept this ring and make me the luckiest man to ever get soaked the night I met you?"

He can hear some of the other patrons laughing quietly, but they all seem worlds away. Right now, all he can see is Dean. He vaguely realizes that Ash and his band have started another song-- a slow one this time-- but it's unimportant.

Dean peers into the box and lets out a choked laugh. And then he looks back into Castiel's eyes and nods, "Yes, Cas, I'll marry you." He can't help but add, "Can't believe you got me a bloody  _umbrella ring_."

And tackles Castiel. They kiss there, right in front of everyone, right on the floor. They don't care though. All that matters in that moment is  _them_ , and they're going to make the most of it.

**-x-**

Years after their marriage, they sit inside their house, staring out of the window whenever it rains.

Sometimes, the smallest things bring two people together, and for Dean and Castiel, it's the rain drops, as beautiful and pure as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> The song was Bruno Mars' Marry You. I am very much going to write another fanfic on this song one of these days but I had to put it in here guys, I couldn't not. :D :D :D Oh and that one's also most probably going to be Destiel because I am, as they say, "Destiel trash." I am also a bloody sucker for cheesy songs at weddings omg you'd see the pattern if you read my J2 fic "Young And Beautiful". XD (pls don't read it, it sucks) so that's why it was used haha
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this!! :D


End file.
